skyrimroleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Gunngeir Eagle-Eye
Gunngeir Eagle-Eye was a Nord man born on the 19th of Evening Star in 4E 175 who fought with the Stormcloaks, and later with the Dawnguard. Personality and traits Gunngeir is very gentlemanly, with a good sense of humor; he is also very lenient. Many of the men under his command at Fort Sungard greatly enjoyed his presence because of his personality and ability. Gunngeir was tall, well built, and attractive. He is a very skilled warrior, but has one weakness that has developed after being wounded during his Stormcloak service: sometimes, a deathly pain will come to his abdomen - it makes him feel as though he is dying. Skyrim Civil War Gunngeir was a Solitude Guard for a time, although he soon joined the Stormcloak Rebellion with the many other Nords. He was stationed at Fort Sungard when the Stormcloaks took a small portion of The Reach, and after the commander's death, he was nominated to be the fort's commander. When he was ordered to lead his men into the mountains and attack an Imperial detachment hiking their way, he gladly marched half of the garrison out to meet them. As they encountered each other, the Stormcloaks charged. Gunngeir was in the front, and fought several Imperials by himself. However, one of them stabbed him in the stomach. Gunngeir collapsed, and several other soldiers chased the Legionnaires away from their wounded leader. The second-in-command, Svogrelh, ordered the men to leave Gunngeir behind. The Stormcloak detachment pushed the Imperials back, and Gunngeir managed to walk to Falkreath, holding his stomach and using the cloth from his armor as a bandage. Much like his men left him behind on the hills of the Reach, Gunngeir left behind his life as a Stormcloak. Dawnguard After his wife passed away due to ataxia, Gunngeir decided to join the Dawnguard. When he was accepted, he moved into the fort, and brought his daughter with him. When the Dawnguard had succeeded in their objective to lessen the threat of vampires in Skyrim, Isran decided to retire, and spoke to Gunngeir about becoming the new leader. Saying that he wanted to return home, and live a simpler life. However, he said "Should the time arise, you need only to send a message by courier, and I'll be here." Instead, Arinbjorn was made the new leader. Though Arinbjorn often debated with him over the civil war because of their differing opinions, Gunngeir supported the motion by giving Arinbjorn a position of leadership. While fighting with a vampire in the unforgiving marshes of Hjaalmarch, Gunngeir received a long scar on the inside of his forearm; it was nearly the length of his entire forearm. Family Gunngeir had a wife; however, she died of ataxia some time after her husband returned home from the war. He lived in a home just off of Lake Ilinalta with his brother, sister-in-law, and nephew. Apparel Gunngeir typically wears a set of the darker Dawnguard Heavy Armor, and he usually does not wear a helmet. He also wears a Necklace of the Peerless Knight and a Ring of Peerless Wielding, each expensive gifts given to him by his late wife. Books At one point in his life, Gunngeir wrote an autobiography, Gunngeir Eagle-Eye. Trivia *Gunngeir Eagle-Eye has no relations to Noster Eagle-Eye, with whom he shares a nickname. Instead, Gunngeir's nickname was given to him when he was a Stormcloak, due to his sharp eyesight. Quotes Gallery SolitudeGuard2.jpg|Gunngeir during his time as a guard in Solitude GunngeirStormcloak.jpg|Gunngeir as a Stormcloak GunngeirDawnguard.jpg|Gunngeir in his Dawnguard armor Category:Nord Category:Stormcloak Member Category:Dawnguard Member